


Somewhere In His Car

by Agentsharpshoot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Car Sex, College AU, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Reader, He still is a volleyball captain tho, I guess? You're both legal, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, No Beta, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rain as the plot point here, Shameless Smut, This is just an excuse to write car sex ok, Vaginal Fingering, and, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentsharpshoot/pseuds/Agentsharpshoot
Summary: As he looked up at you, you couldn’t help but gaze adoringly back at him. “I’m sorry…this was not at all what I planned.” He apologized, and you grinned back at him. “It was perfect, Sawamura.” Your promised, reaching back to brush water from his cheek. He tenderly leaned into your touch, as you cupped his face. He smiled softly before he turned, pressing a kiss to your palm before he leaned forward catching your lips in a soft kiss as the rain drummed steadily against the exterior of the old mustang.---Reader-Insert car sex with Daichi in the backseat of his car. Chapter One is Female Reader, Chapter Two is Male. I'll also be reuploading this as a Suga/Daichi fic at some point.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Kudos: 57





	1. Female!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Man this is just shameless car sex. Honestly. I had "Somewhere In My Car" playing lowkey as inspo, and I see his car as an old 1965 Mustang but like...none of it really matters I guess. Enjoy!

You had never been happier for the downpour that started, forcing you and Daichi to take cover from the makeshift picnic spot on the hood of his old mustang. Don’t get you wrong, you loved his spontaneous dates but a 10pm picnic date on his car in a random empty parking lot out in the country after failing a chemistry test wasn’t your best idea of fun. It had started out innocent enough, bottles of nonalcoholic juice poured into plastic cups as he fed you bits of cheese as you ranted about how unfair the test was and how long you had studied.

He had stared adoringly at you in-between bits of food, as you both ignored the distance rumbles of thunder that moved in a lot quicker than you had expected. His plans had been to stargaze with you as he admitted, but the cloud cover had ruined the plan, so you had been simply enjoying the company of each other until it started to pour. You both barely had time to recognize what was about to start as two, large drops hit both of you between the sky opened up. Curses left his lips as the two of you rushed to clean up the mess stuffing it the best you could before as rain drenched the both of you, he had stopped you before you could fully dive into the car, pulling you into his arms as he kissed you harshly, rain pouring down both of your faces as water stuck the two of you together before he opened the passenger door, pushing you in and shutting it before running around to the other side for himself. As he slid into his car, ignoring the “No Wet Clothes” rule he had for the old leather as clothes stuck to both of your figures, giggles leaving your lips as water pinned both of your hair down, long strands falling into his face as he pushed it back.

As he looked up at you, you couldn’t help but gaze adoringly back at him. “I’m sorry…this was not at all what I planned.” He apologized, and you grinned back at him. “It was perfect, Sawamura.” Your promised, reaching back to brush water from his cheek. He tenderly leaned into your touch, as you cupped his face. He smiled softly before he turned, pressing a kiss to your palm before he leaned forward catching your lips in a soft kiss as the rain drummed steadily against the exterior of the old mustang. As you kissed him back, hand moving to brace lightly against his chest his own hands moved from his lap, to find their way into your hair, fisting it lightly as you gasped softly. Your eyelashes fluttered lightly as his tongue ran against your bottom lip asking for entrance which you granted him eagerly. As his tongue ran against yours, you moaned softly into his open mouth which he took as permission to pull you in tighter to him.

After a moment, you broke apart both panting lightly. The glow of the lone streetlight lit up the car interior, despite the fogged-up windows from your breathing and you couldn’t help but admire how pretty he looked under it. He nudged his head towards the backseat, “Do you want…?” he questioned softly, leaving the rest of the sentence unsaid as you licked your lips his eyes darting down to them as you nodded softly.

He shifted then, bringing his seat forward slightly before he pushed up, maneuvering into the backseat ungracefully his large frame making the movement awkward. Your hand covered your mouth as you giggled at the sight, even as he looked up at you a smile clear on his face and he held out a hand, “Well come on Princess, I’d like to see you do better.” He stated a laugh in his voice even as you took it copying his movements climbing back to straddle his legs. “You sure this is okay?” You whispered and at his confused look, you made a soft gesture to the exterior and he smiled, “No one comes out here really. Besides horny kids, and good boyfriends trying to make a cute date before the weather fucks it up.” He promised drawing a laugh from you as your cupped his face, leaning forward to kiss his lips lightly as his hands moved to your hips. “I think you still might fall into that first category.” You whispered against his lips, and you couldn’t help but laugh at the glint in his eyes as he leaned forward to nip at your lip. “Oh absolutely, I never said I didn’t.” He teased, hands running up your shirt, against your skin before he grabbed your shirt and pulled it up over your head as you laughed.

His hands spread across your skin, admiring the glow of your skin underneath the lighting even as you grabbed his shirt, pulling it up over his head also forcing him to move his hands to take it off. You leaned forward pressing a kiss to his collarbone, moving up his neck as he rolled his head to the side for your access. His hands own hands returning to your chest, running lightly over the bra you wore before looking up at you with an arched eyebrow. “Lace?”

You shrugged, heats flushing slightly. “Maybe I wanted to look good for you,” You admitted, and his lips dropped in mock shock. “Y/N, and you called me a horny kid.” He teased and you rolled your eyes leaning forward to kiss him as his own hands moved to your back, undoing the strap expertly as he moved up to brush the straps off your chest tossing it into the front seat with your shirts.

His fingers moved to your nipples, rolling over the buds lightly before tugging them at them making a soft gasp escape your mouth as your arched up into the touch. His mouth fell to your chest sucking a mark into the skin first at the top of your breast and then moving down your nipple running his tongue along it as you gasped his name, hips rocking softly against his and the growing bulge in the man's pants.

He continued to play with your chest, alternating between the sides until you where whimpering his name, begging for his touch in other places. Finally, he relented, grasping you tightly as he laid you down on the seat as he moved to undo your button on your pants kissing his way down before tugging your pants and underwear in one smooth movement. No matter how many times the captain had seen your body naked, you still couldn’t help but blush at his intense glaze as his hands ran down your stomach to your core. His head dipped down, pressing a kiss to your mons before licking a stripe up your labia even as you gasped attempting to pull away at the sensation. His hands moved quickly, gripping your hips preventing your movement as his eyes flicked up to lock on yours as he shifted further back to properly lick along your core as you trembled.

Mouth opening in a silent “O” as his tongue ran firmly against your clit, drawing circles on it as you moaned out his name, a hand reaching down to grip his hair firmly as your hips pressed up against his hands where they held you steady on the seat. One of his hands left his position, a finger moving to circle your hole before lightly pressing in as you gasped, falling silent in surprise at the sudden intrusion. “So tight for me, Y/N.” He purred out, “What did I do to deserve this?” He questioned adding another finger, stroking your walls even as you moaned. “Feel so good, can’t wait to fuck you. Listen to all those noises you’re making, are they for me Y/N?”

Your free hand came up to cover your own mouth and he halted his movements. “No baby, I wanna hear you.” He insisted and as you nodded your response you reluctantly pulled your own arm away and he continued his movement head dipping down to continue to eat you out much to your own delight at the sensation. “Sawa,” you whimpered out. “Please, I can’t…I’m so close.” You admitted and his own dark eyes flicked up to you.

“That’s it, baby. I wanna hear you, feel you, _taste you_. Come on now, cum for me.” He purred out, tongue continuing to flick across your clit as you gasped for him. Back arching up from the seat as you cried out his name as you reached your peak, his fingers and tongue continuing to work until you were flinching away from begging him to stop. As he finally pulled away, he wiped his chin on his arm even as you blushed at the appearance of him. His hands fell to his own pants as you sat up, legs still weak underneath you, your hands knocking his aside as you undressed him. His hips lifted as you tugged his jeans and boxers down, eyes falling to his cock which slapped against his stomach, twitching as you freed it from the confines.

You shifted, laying down on the seat as you wrapped your hand around the shaft leaning forward to lick up the side softly as his head lolled back softly on to the headrest of the seat as you took him gently in your mouth sucking on it as his hips flinched upwards, a hand falling lightly to the back of your head reassuring you of your movements as he gently kept your hair from your face. “Baby, you’re so perfect. Feel so good for me,” he purred out from gritted teeth as his stomach contracted as you continued you to bob your head up and down his length as he continued the verbal praise.

As you continued to lick and slurp up and down his length, he suddenly let out a hiss, gripping your hair tightly, “Wait, fuck Y/N gotta stop that for me baby. No, wait, stop actually, shit, that’s- I wait…Y/N, baby please.” His voice was strained even as his hips continued to lightly thrust up into your mouth until you finally pulled off with a soft pop as he moaned again.

“Gotta stop that, or I won’t last.” He admitted, “Too good at that.” He teased, stroking your face lightly before he shifted, reaching forward into the front seat as you watched him with curious eyes as he grabbed a foil from the glove box as he sat back, opening it carefully as he rolled it down his length before he winked at you, lightly tapping his thigh inviting you forward. As you moved to straddle his hips, one hand found your hips helping you line himself up to you as you sunk down with a soft sigh.

His brow was furrowed tightly in consideration, as he carefully watched your face for any discomfort before he gently gripped your hips with both hands. Finding no signs of pain, he gently rolled his hips up into you, eyes locking with your e/c ones as your hips mirrored his. Your hands moved to his face, cupping it as you kissed him as you both continued to roll your hips together, soft gasps and noises falling from both of your lips in between kisses as you rode him.

One of his hands left the bruising grips on your thigh, to instead reach down, thumb lightly running soft circles over your clit as you moaned into his mouth. “Dai, that feels so good.” You whispered and he hummed, forehead bumping against yours as he continued his slow thrusts up into your heat. “Mind if we switch positions?” he questioned softly, and you nodded shifting to move off him as his hands moved to grab your ass, cupping it lightly as he shifted you to instead lay across the seat underneath him where he could easily thrust into you.

You gasped at the new position, this one hitting all the right spots inside you as your hands struggled to find purchase, one gripping tightly to his back and the other bracing against the window, fingers sliding down the glass leaving marks you knew would be visible the next time anyone examined it too closely. Still, as your fingers dug into the skin on his back, it only spurred him on further as his thrusts sped up thumb still rubbing quick circles into the bundle of nerves as his head dipped down to suck on the skin he could find, leaving marks which would be tender for days.

A soft sob left your lips, at the mix of sensations as Daichi continued the assault of pleasure on your body. From his tight-lipped, “Hmmm?” of acknowledgment, and furrowed brow you knew he was getting close, his thrusts occasionally stuttering as he lost rhythm at the sensation, “Baby, y/N, I’m so close.” He admitted ducking his head to press a kiss into your shoulder as his thumb sped up as you arched up into him. “Oh wait, fuck Sawa, just like that.” You managed to gasp out as he continued the unrelenting pace, the bubble in your stomach growing as your head tossed back baring your neck for him.

“Feel so good around me, so fuckin’ tight Y/N. Just like that baby, say my name.” He encouraged pressing a soft kiss to your jaw even as you gasped around him, “I can’t-“ you started and he tsked, nipping your lip softly. “Yes, you can, cum for my baby girl. That’s it y/n. Cum for me.” He crooned finger holding the same pace even as you twitched under him, a soft cry escaping your lip as your fingers dug into his back leaving half-crescent shapes along his back he knew his team would tease him about the next day, but as you came around him he couldn’t find himself caring as you spasmed around him crying out his name.

He cursed softly, burying his head once again in your neck as he gently bit down as his hips stilled inside you, fingers still rubbing on your clit to work you through your orgasm until you were pushing his hand away from oversensitivity. As you both laid there, his body draped unceremoniously across you, you both focused on each other’s breathing as you softly drew circles onto his skin listening to the rain continuing to pound on the roof although it had slacked off a bit. After a moment, he had pulled back, sliding off the used condom and setting it down on the floor to dispose of before he laid back down, head in the valley of your breasts as you played with his hair.

The air was hot, and sticky. The windows thoroughly fogged up from your heavy breathing, and as you watched raindrop roll down the window, Daichi reached up. Drawing a crude “SD +” on the window, he paused looking back at you before you reached up filling in your own initials so it read “SD + (Initals)” before he continued making a soft heart around it as you giggled at the mushy gesture, pulling his face up to kiss you lightly. “I love you Sawamura Daichi.” You admitted, rubbing your nose against his and he grinned back into you, “I love you too Y/N L/N.”


	2. Male!Reader

You had never been happier for the downpour that started, forcing you and Daichi to take cover from the makeshift picnic spot on the hood of his old mustang. Don’t get you wrong, you loved his spontaneous dates but a 10pm picnic date on his car in a random empty parking lot out in the country after failing a chemistry test wasn’t your best idea of fun. It had started out innocent enough, bottles of nonalcoholic juice poured into plastic cups as he fed you bits of cheese as you ranted about how unfair the test was and how long you had studied.

He had stared adoringly at you in-between bits of food, as you both ignored the distance rumbles of thunder that moved in a lot quicker than you had expected. His plans had been to stargaze with you as he admitted, but the cloud cover had ruined the plan, so you had been simply enjoying the company of each other until it started to pour. You both barely had time to recognize what was about to start as two, large drops hit both of you between the sky opened up. Curses left his lips as the two of you rushed to clean up the mess stuffing it the best you could before as rain drenched the both of you, he had stopped you before you could fully dive into the car, pulling you into his arms as he kissed you harshly, rain pouring down both of your faces as water stuck the two of you together before he opened the passenger door, pushing you in and shutting it before running around to the other side for himself. As he slid into his car, ignoring the “No Wet Clothes” rule he had for the old leather as clothes stuck to both of your figures, giggles leaving your lips as water pinned both of your hair down, long strands falling into his face as he pushed it back.

As he looked up at you, you couldn’t help but gaze adoringly back at him. “I’m sorry…this was not at all what I planned.” He apologized, and you grinned back at him. “It was perfect, Sawamura.” Your promised, reaching back to brush water from his cheek. He tenderly leaned into your touch, as you cupped his face. He smiled softly before he turned, pressing a kiss to your palm before he leaned forward catching your lips in a soft kiss as the rain drummed steadily against the exterior of the old mustang. As you kissed him back, hand moving to brace lightly against his chest his own hands moved from his lap, to find their way into your hair, fisting it lightly as you gasped softly. Your eyelashes fluttered lightly as his tongue ran against your bottom lip asking for entrance which you granted him eagerly. As his tongue ran against yours, you moaned softly into his open mouth which he took as permission to pull you in tighter to him.

After a moment, you broke apart both panting lightly. The glow of the lone streetlight lit up the car interior, despite the fogged-up windows from your breathing and you couldn’t help but admire how pretty he looked under it. He nudged his head towards the backseat, “Do you want…?” he questioned softly, leaving the rest of the sentence unsaid as you licked your lips his eyes darting down to them as you nodded softly.

He shifted then, bringing his seat forward slightly before he pushed up, maneuvering into the backseat ungracefully his large frame making the movement awkward. Your hand covered your mouth as you giggled at the sight, even as he looked up at you a smile clear on his face and he held out a hand, “Well come on my Prince, I’d like to see you do better.” He stated a laugh in his voice even as you took it copying his movements climbing back to straddle his legs. “You sure this is okay?” You whispered and at his confused look, you made a soft gesture to the exterior and he smiled, “No one comes out here really. Besides horny kids, and good boyfriends trying to make a cute date before the weather fucks it up.” He promised drawing a laugh from you as your cupped his face, leaning forward to kiss his lips lightly as his hands moved to your hips. “I think you still might fall into that first category.” You whispered against his lips, and you couldn’t help but laugh at the glint in his eyes as he leaned forward to nip at your lip. “Oh absolutely, I never said I didn’t.” He teased, hands running up your shirt, against your skin before he grabbed your shirt and pulled it up over your head as you laughed.

His hands spread across your skin, admiring the glow of your skin underneath the lighting even as you grabbed his shirt, pulling it up over his head also forcing him to move his hands to take it off. You leaned forward pressing a kiss to his collarbone, moving up his neck as he rolled his head to the side for your access. His hands own hands returning to your chest, running lightly over the skin before looking up at you with an arched eyebrow. “Have I told you how good you look?”

You shrugged, heats flushing slightly at his intense glaze. “I always wanna look good for you,” You admitted, and his lips dropped in mock shock. “Y/N, and you called me a horny kid.” He teased and you rolled your eyes leaning forward to kiss him as his own hands moved to your back, gently scraping down it as you shivered pressing your chest firmly into his as he laughed, nipping at your skin.

His hands moved to the front, fingers brushing over your nipples, rolling over the buds lightly before tugging them at them making a soft gasp escape your mouth as your arched up into the touch. His mouth fell to your chest sucking a mark into the skin first at the top of your chest and then moving down your nipple running his tongue along it as you gasped his name, hips rocking softly against his and the growing bulge in the man's pants.

He continued to play with your chest, alternating between the sides until you where whimpering his name, begging for his touch in other places. Finally, he relented, grasping you tightly as he laid you down on the seat as he moved to undo your button on your pants kissing his way down before tugging your pants and underwear off in one smooth movement. No matter how many times the captain had seen your body naked, you still couldn’t help but blush at his intense glaze as his hands ran down your stomach to your awaiting cock. His head dipped down, pressing a kiss to the head of it before he licked stripe up the shaft even as you gasped attempting to pull away at the sensation. His hands moved quickly, gripping your hips preventing your movement as his eyes flicked up to lock on yours as he shifted further back to take you firmly into his mouth as you trembled.

Mouth opening in a silent “O” as his tongue ran firmly against length, bobbing his head up and down the length as you moaned out his name, a hand reaching down to grip his hair firmly as your hips pressed up against his hands where they held you steady on the seat. He paused, pulling off with a soft pop long enough to reach up to the front, pulling out a bottle of lube and a spare condom from the glovebox before he returned to his position in between your legs. A soft pop sounded from the bottle as he popped it open, drizzling it on his fingers before he leant back sucking your cock into his mouth with one hand while the other one moved to circle your hole before lightly pressing in with a finger as you gasped, falling silent in surprise at the sudden intrusion. “So tight for me, Y/N.” He purred out in between suckling on the head of your dick, “What did I do to deserve this?” He questioned adding another finger, stroking up onto your walls even as you moaned. “Feel so good, can’t wait to fuck you. Listen to all those noises you’re making, are they for me Y/N?”

Your free hand came up to cover your own mouth and he halted his movements. “No baby, I wanna hear you.” He insisted and as you nodded your response you reluctantly pulled your own arm away and he continued his movement head dipping down to continue to suck you off much to your own delight at the sensation. “Sawa,” you whimpered out. “Please, I can’t…I’m so close.” You admitted and his own dark eyes flicked up to you.

“That’s it, baby. I wanna hear you, feel you, _taste you_. Come on now, cum for me.” He purred out, tongue continuing to flick across your head, fingers curling up into your most sensitive spot as you gasped for him. Back arching up from the seat as you cried out his name as you reached your peak, his fingers and mouth continuing to work until you were flinching away from begging him to stop. As he finally pulled away, he wiped his chin on his arm even as you blushed at the appearance of him. His hands fell to his own pants as you sat up, legs still weak underneath you, your hands knocking his aside as you undressed him. His hips lifted as you tugged his jeans and boxers down, eyes falling to his cock which slapped against his stomach, twitching as you freed it from the confines.

You shifted, laying down on the seat as you wrapped your hand around the shaft leaning forward to lick up the side softly as his head lolled back softly on to the headrest of the seat as you took him gently in your mouth sucking on it as his hips flinched upwards, a hand falling lightly to the back of your head reassuring you of your movements as he gently kept your hair from your face. “Baby, you’re so perfect. Feel so good for me,” he purred out from gritted teeth as his stomach contracted as you continued you to bob your head up and down his length as he continued the verbal praise.

As you continued to lick and slurp up and down his length, he suddenly let out a hiss, gripping your hair tightly, “Wait, fuck Y/N gotta stop that for me baby. No, wait, stop actually, shit, that’s- I wait…Y/N, baby please.” His voice was strained even as his hips continued to lightly thrust up into your mouth until you finally pulled off with a soft pop as he moaned again.

“Gotta stop that, or I won’t last.” He admitted, “Too good at that.” He teased, stroking your face lightly before he shifted, reaching for the condom he originally had set aside, opening it carefully as he rolled it down his length, drizzling more lube onto his hand as he coated it thoroughly before he winked at you, lightly tapping his thigh inviting you forward. As you moved to straddle his hips, one hand found your hips helping you line himself up to you as you sunk down with a soft sigh.

His brow was furrowed tightly in consideration, as he carefully watched your face for any discomfort before he gently gripped your hips with both hands. Finding no signs of pain, he gently rolled his hips up into you, eyes locking with your E/C ones as your hips mirrored his. Your hands moved to his face, cupping it as you kissed him as you both continued to roll your hips together, soft gasps and noises falling from both of your lips in between kisses as you rode him.

One of his hands left the bruising grips on your thigh, to instead reach down, wrapping around your cock, giving it slow strokes in time with your thrusts as you moaned into his mouth. “Dai, that feels so good.” You whispered and he hummed, forehead bumping against yours as he continued his own slow thrusts up into you. “Mind if we switch positions?” he questioned softly, and you nodded shifting to move off him as his hands moved to grab your ass, cupping it lightly as he shifted you to instead lay across the seat underneath him where he could easily thrust into you.

You gasped at the new position, this one hitting all the right spots inside you as your hands struggled to find purchase, one gripping tightly to his back and the other bracing against the window, fingers sliding down the glass leaving marks you knew would be visible the next time anyone examined it too closely. Still, as your fingers dug into the skin on his back, it only spurred him on further as his thrusts sped up hand still wrapped around you in time with his strokes as his head dipped down to suck on the skin he could find, leaving marks which would be tender for days.

A soft sob left your lips, at the mix of sensations as Daichi continued the assault of pleasure on your body. From his tight-lipped, “Hmmm?” of acknowledgment, and furrowed brow you knew he was getting close, his thrusts occasionally stuttering as he lost rhythm at the sensation, “Baby, Y/N, I’m so close.” He admitted ducking his head to press a kiss into your shoulder as his thumb sped up as you arched up into him. “Oh wait, fuck Sawa, just like that.” You managed to gasp out as he continued the unrelenting pace, the bubble in your stomach growing as your head tossed back baring your neck for him.

“Feel so good around me, so fuckin’ tight Y/N. Just like that baby, say my name.” He encouraged pressing a soft kiss to your jaw even as you gasped around him, “I can’t-“ you started and he tsked, nipping your lip softly. “Yes, you can, cum for my baby boy. That’s it Y/N. Cum for me.” He crooned finger holding the same pace even as you twitched under him, a soft cry escaping your lip as your fingers dug into his back leaving half-crescent shapes along his back he knew his team would tease him about the next day, but as you came around him he couldn’t find himself caring as you spasmed around him crying out his name, coating both your chests with your cum as you came from the sensation.

He cursed softly, burying his head once again in your neck as he gently bit down as his hips stilled inside you, fingers still rubbing your cock, working you through your orgasm until you were pushing his hand away from oversensitivity. As you both laid there, his body draped unceremoniously across you, you both focused on each other’s breathing as you softly drew circles onto his skin listening to the rain continuing to pound on the roof although it had slacked off a bit. After a moment, he had pulled back, sliding off the used condom and setting it down on the floor to dispose of before he laid back down, head in the valley of your chest as you played with his hair.

The air was hot, and sticky. The windows thoroughly fogged up from your heavy breathing, and as you watched raindrop roll down the window, Daichi reached up. Drawing a crude “SD +” on the window, he paused looking back at you before you reached up filling in your own initials so it read “SD + (Initials)” before he continued making a soft heart around it as you giggled at the mushy gesture, pulling his face up to kiss you lightly. “I love you Sawamura Daichi.” You admitted, rubbing your nose against his and he grinned back into you, “I love you too Y/N L/N.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone would like me to write a version with a gender/sex neutral reader let me know! I can try!


End file.
